The Blossom and The Flame
by Flare flameheart
Summary: I own the rights to my own character. I do not own the rights to any of the soul eater characters. I also do not own the rights to Skullth Larson and Death wish
1. Chapter 1

12,000 years have passed since the fire realm was wiped out. Since then Flare has wandered from place to place looking for his purpose in life. One day, he stopped at a pub in Italy for a quick drink and then two people walked in, they looked like they were on a mission of the up most importance. One was a girl who wore her hair in pig tails, had a school girl uniform on with a long black coat and wore white gloves, she also wore white boots. The other was a boy who had white hair pulled back with a hair braid; he wore a black leather jacket, a orange shirt and gray pants with black shoes. They approached the table where Flare was sitting at, the girl said: "are you the one known as the immortal fire god?" Flare puts his glass down on the table, looks up at her and says "depends on whose asking" The girl says "I'm Maka Albarn, a scythe meister and this is my weapon partner Soul Eater" Flare says "weapon partner….are you two from the academy in Death City?" Maka says "Yes and we were ordered to bring you to the academy." Flare asks "Is there a reason?" Maka says "Lord Death would like you to join the academy" Flare thought about it for a minute and he says "Why not, I got plenty of time" Soul looks at Flare with a puzzled look. Flare looked at Soul and asked "Is something wrong?" Soul looked at Flare who is wearing a black cloak and asked "why are you wearing a black cloak inside?"Flare said "Because when people see me they spread rumors" Maka steps into the conversation and says "that won't happen at the academy" Then Flare says "we'll see; shall we get going?" Then Maka said "yeah". On the way to the Death City, Maka and Soul explain to Flare how the academy was founded and created, as well as the problems they experienced recently. Such as their dealings with the witch Medusa and defeating the kishin Asura.

After many long hours of driving, they finally made to Death City. Then they got to the steps to the academy and Maka asked Flare "isn't about time you took off the cloak?"Flare thought about it and said "I suppose your right". So he started to take off his cloak, he removed the cloak and both Maka and Soul were shocked by what they saw. Flare had hair red as fire that came down to his waist, eyes red as blood and a body built like a god that gleams in the sun. He wore black pants and black shoes, but no shirt. Soul asked "why aren't you wearing a shirt man". Flare said "because my fire burns every shirt I wear". When Soul and Flare were talking, Flare looked over at Maka and she was blushing as she looked at him. Flare asked "shall we go see Lord Death?" Maka still looking like she's in a trance says "yeah". So they walk through the academy to the death room, where they are greeted by Lord Death. Lord Death says "Hiya, thanks for coming, good to see ya". Flare says "It's nice to see you to". Lord Death says "I hope you enjoy your time at the academy". Flare says "I'm sure I will". Lord Death says "I hope you will join us for the anniversary party". Flare says "Sounds like fun". On the way out of the death room with Soul and Maka, Flare came across a girl with long black hair who is called Tsubaki. Flare and Tsubaki looked at each other and were stuck in each other's gaze. This was the first meeting between the blossom and the flame.


	2. Chapter 2

After a while of starring at each other, Flare said "hello". Tsubaki says "hi, are you new to the academy?" Flare says "Yeah, I start tomorrow". Tsubaki says "I hope to see you tomorrow". Flare says "I'm sure you will". Tsubaki smiles as she walks away towards Lord Death. Flare walks out of the death room with Maka and Soul. Soul asked "what was that all about?" Flare said "I don't even know that myself". Then Flare said "on a different note, are the anniversary party's at the academy formal?" Soul says "Yes it is, guys wear suits and girls wear dresses". Flare says "well…shit, then I need a suit". Soul says "Maka and I will take you clothes shopping". Flare says "As long as it's not a bother for you". Maka says "it's no problem". Flare says "In that case, shall we get going?" Maka said "sure". So they head out of the academy, down the steps and to the clothing store. Soul said "here we are". Flare says "I hope they have a suit that's non flammable". Maka says "How about you go ask the clerk to see if they have any suits that are non flammable". Flare says "good idea and could you see if they have any regular pants for me". Maka says "sure". Flare walked up to the clerk and asked "do you have any suits that are non flammable?" The clerk said "yes, we do have one suit that's non flammable". Flare said wonderful, I'll take it and by any chance do you have any long black coats". The clerk said "yes we do and it's bullet proof too". Flare said "good to know, I'll take that too". Then, Maka appeared at the front desk where Flare was and said "I found 10 black jeans in your size". Flare says "thanks, where's soul at?" Maka says "he's waiting outside". Flare turns to the clerk and says "add the pants to my purchase please". The clerk says "of course, the total will be $700". Flare pulled out a pouch from his pocket and grabbed a gold coin from the pouch then he handed it to the clerk. The clerk said "oh wow, thank you sir and we hope to see you again soon". Flare grabbed his shopping bags and walked out of the store with Maka and met up with Soul. Maka asked "how do you have gold coins?" Flare said "let's just say that I'm rich and leave at that". Then Flare says "shall we meet up at the party then?" Both Maka and Soul said "yeah".

Later that night, in front of the academy Soul and Maka were waiting for Flare to show up. Soul asked "where is he?" Maka said "He'll be here, soon hopefully". Then Flare suddenly showed up in a black suit with a red tie. Maka says "not bad". Soul says "clothes do make the man". Flare said "shall we get this party started?" Both Maka and Soul said "yeah". They walked into the ball room of the academy and Maka wanted Soul to dance with her, Soul was reluctant to dance with her. But finally he agreed to dance with her. Flare walked over to the buffet table and grabbed a glass of champagne, and then he walked outside to the balcony. Flare was thinking ("I wonder if academy life will work for me?"). Then he heard "try not to worry". Flare turned around and saw Tsubaki standing in the door way wearing a light blue dress. Tsubaki asked "would you like to dance with me?" Flare finished the rest of his champagne and set his glass down and said "I can't think of any greater enjoyment than that". Flare takes her hand and they walk towards the dance floor. They start to dance and Flare laughs "ha ha" and Tsubaki asked "what's so funny?" Flare says "I was wondering if I asked you out on a date, what would you say?" Tsubaki said "here's my answer". She leaned in close to Flare and she kissed him on the lips. The relationship between the blossom and the flame bloomed that day.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, at the academy in Professor Stein's classroom. Maka and Soul are waiting for class to start. Maka asks "Soul do you know where Flare is?" Soul said "I don't know". Maka looked over at Tsubaki and asked "do you know where he is Tsubaki?" Tsubaki said "I have no idea, but I wish I did". Suddenly the bell for the start of class rings and Professor Stein rolls into the classroom on a office chair and says "Alright class let's begin by taking roll". He began taking roll, calling name after name. Stein says "Maka?" Maka says "here". Stein says "Soul?" Soul says "sup". Stein says "Tsubaki?" Tsubaki says "here". Stein says "Flare?" No response. Stein says "absent on the first day, not a good start". Suddenly the door flies open Flare walks in wearing black pants, black shoes and a long black coat, but still no shirt. Stein says "well well is there a reason your late Flare?" Flare looked at Stein and said "not that it's any of your business but I was in the nurse's office getting an extended physical examination". Stein asked "what do you mean extended physical exam?"Flare said "She was just suppose to check for injuries, but she said I needed to get shots for any diseases I might have picked up before I got to Death City then I said I've never been sick in my life". Stein says "what did she say after that?" Flare said "she said let's at least get a blood sample and I said fuck it why not". Flare also said "she told me to give this to you". Flare passes the note to Stein. Stein reads it and says "a pass huh? Alright take the seat next to Tsubaki". Flare says "I can think of no greater honor than that". Flare walked up the stairs and sat next to Tsubaki. Tsubaki asks "would you like to join me and my friend for a picnic tomorrow? We have something to discuss". Flare said "I would love too and would you like to come shopping with me?" Tsubaki said "I would like that". They leaned over to kiss each other then suddenly a surgical knife pierced the wall in between them. Flare looks over at Stein and Stein said "I suggest you wait till after class to do that".

After classes ended for the day, Flare and Tsubaki walked down the steps of the academy onto the main street. Tsubaki asked "What was it that you needed to shop for?" Flare says "Well I need to pick up a order from the blacksmith and talk to him about something then we can stop by the café on the way back and have some lunch". Tsubaki says "sounds good". So they walk from Main Street to the blacksmith shop. Flare opens the door and yelled "old man, you here?" The old blacksmith walked over to Flare and said "well if it isn't my best customer". Flare says "it's been a while hasn't? Do you have my order ready?" The blacksmith said "yeah it's over here". Flare walked over to the counter and looked in a bag sitting on the counter. The blacksmith said "made to your request as instructed". Flare says "thanks and do you have a sword that would match them?" The blacksmith said "I do have one but it's quite heavy". Flare asks "can I take a look at it?" The blacksmith said "sure". The blacksmith grabbed the sword off the wall and handed it to Flare. Flare said "not bad. I think I'll take it". The blacksmith said "if you insist". Then Flare asked "how much do I owe you?" The blacksmith said "don't worry about it, it's on the house". Flare says "you are way too nice to me; I got to go so I will see you later". The blacksmith said "see ya". So Flare met Tsubaki outside and they walked to the café and grabbed a table. Tsubaki asked "Can you tell me about your past?" Flare asks "are you sure you want to know?" Tsubaki said "yes I want to know". Flare says "alright, let's start at the beginning". Then the flame tells the blossom his past.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Flare was called into the death room by Lord Death to receive a new mission. Lord Death said "hiya, how ya doing, thanks for coming, good to see ya". Flare says "nice to see you too. I hear you have an assignment for me?" Lord Death says "I need you and Skullth to go to Germany and hunt down a kishin". Flare says "understood and where is Skulth anyways?" Lord Death says "nobody knows where he is, all we know is that he was last seen at Crona's". Flare says "I see and just out of curiosity does Crona have a basement?" Lord Death said "I believe so, why?" Flare said "because if I know Skullth he'll be in her basement". Lord Death says "I don't know why he would be in her basement, but if your going there use the tunnel in Stein's lab". Flare said "got it, see ya when I get back". So Flare left the death room and walked out of the academy, down the steps and to the park. In the park, He met up with Tsubaki who was sitting across from a boy with blue spiked hair. Flare showed up in black pants, black long coat, blood steel boots and gauntlets and a sword on his back. Tsubaki asked "How are you doing?" Flare said "I'm good, I have a job to do soon so I can't stay long". Tsubaki says "no problem. Oh, this is Black Star the friend I was telling you about." Flare says "oh, nice to meet you". Black Star just stares at Flare with an empty look in his eyes. Flare looked at Tsubaki and said "I don't think he likes me much". Tsubaki says "you two just need to get to know each other". Then Flare says "anyways you said we needed to discuss something?" Tsubaki said "yes, I wanted to know if you wanted to come live with us?" Flare said "that's fine with me". Black Star said "no problem". Tsubaki smiles and says "great, but of course…" Tsubaki wraps her arm around Flare's arm and leans her head on his shoulder and said "Flare will be sleeping in my room". Flare says "I would like that. Now I have to get going, I'll be gone for a couple of days ok?" Tsubaki says "I'll be waiting for you". Flare starts to walk away then suddenly Black Star says "hey". Flare turns around and Black Star throws him a wrapped sandwich. Flare caught it and said "thanks", then walks away.

Later that night, Flare arrives at Stein's laboratory and knocks on the door *knock knock*. Then Stein opens the door and says "hey Flare, what's up?" Flare says "listen, I need to get to Crona's basement, may I use the tunnel in your lab?" Stein says "well, I need to go to town to pick up medications. But, my wife will be able to help you". Flare says "that would be great". Stein says "come on in". Flare walks through the door and Stein yells out "Medusa honey we have a guest come on up". Stein looks at Flare and says "well have fun" then he walks out the door. Medusa appears and says "I suppose you're looking for Skullth and you want his gun too". Flare said "yeah". Medusa says "I will give you the gun and lead you to the tunnel if you are able to pleasure me". Flare says "I don't have a choice do I". Medusa says "no". Flare follows Medusa to the bedroom and the door shuts behind them. *2 hours later* the door opens Flare comes out, buttoning his pants and Medusa came out wearing a black lingerie. Medusa said "his gun is at the entrance to tunnel, which is downstairs to the right". Flare said "thanks". Medusa said "thank you lover boy". Flare walked down the stairs to the right, grabbed Skullth's gun, walked through the tunnel to the basement and found Skullth chained with a cat. Flare cut the chains; they snuck out of the basement, out of Stein's laboratory and they got into Flare's truck. Flare drove to the main street and picked up Death Wish. Then he drove out of town heading towards Germany. Skullth said "thanks man". Flare said "no problem".


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, Flare was driving back from Germany with Skullth in the passenger seat and Death Wish in the back with injuries from the kishin. Flare looked over at Skullth's lap and saw a purple cat with a little witch hat on. Flare asks "alright, what's with the cat man?" The cat suddenly said "I'm Blair the cat and also Skullth's fiancée". Flare said "a talking cat, now I've seen everything". Blair says "not yet". Then Flare hears *poof* and looked over, suddenly a pair of boobs press against his face. Death Wish leaned in and asked "having fun?" Flare moves his arm forward then pulls it back and hits Death Wish in the face with his elbow. Death Wish falls back in his seat with a bloody nose and passes out. Skullth says "really?" Flare says "what, he was pissing me off". Flare also said "since were on the subject of pissing me off, could you get your fiancée's boobs out of my face!?" Blair says "don't you like it?" Flare yells "GET OFF ME!" Flare uses his arm to push Blair off him and then hears *squish*. Flare says "what is this thing? It's soft". *squish, squish* Flare looks over and sees that his hand is squeezing Blair's boob. Blair says "I like your way of saying hello". Flare takes his hand off her boob and puts it back on the steering wheel and says "I'm going to pretend that didn't happen". Skullth said "anyways, how long till we get back to Death City?" Flare said "it should take about 2 to 3 hours". Skullth sarcastically says "great". Flare says "when we get there, could you take Death Wish to the academy so they can treat his injuries?" Skullth says "You're going to Tsubaki's aren't you?" Flare says "yeah". Skullth says "sorry about, you know?" Flare says "don't worry about it".

A few hours later, Flare and the others arrived at Death City and Flare dropped off Skullth, Blair and Death Wish in front of the academy. Then he drove to Tsubaki's house, got out of his truck and knocked on the door *knock, knock*. Tsubaki opens the door and says "welcome home". Flare says "it's good to be back, but we need to talk". Tsubaki says "ok come on in". Tsubaki leads Flare inside, up the stairs and into her room. Flare closes the door behind him and Tsubaki asked "what do we need to talk about?" Flare said "it's about the mission I went on; I guess I should start at the beginning". Flare explained everything that happened on the mission from Stein's laboratory to the kishin in Germany and he even told her about what happened with Medusa. After he told her what happened, silence spread over the room. Flare thinks ("she's probably going to slap me or maybe even break up with me, which would be a normal reaction"). Tsubaki walks up to Flare. Flare thinks ("here it comes"). Tsubaki wraps her arms around Flare and gave him a hug and said "I'm sorry you had to do that". Flare says "why are you apologizing, it's not your fault". Tsubaki says "well, your home now so no worries but I am going to keep closer tabs on you". Flare thinks ("not the kind of punishment I was expecting, but what the hell it works"). Flare wraps his arms around Tsubaki and hugs her back. Then they hear *ding dong*. Flare says "I'll get it". Flare unwraps his arms walks down stairs to the door. Flare opens the door and no one was there, he looks down and sees a pack of cigarettes with a note attached to it. He picks it up and reads the note. The note says (come visit me sometime lover boy, love Medusa). Flare thinks ("that woman is persistent"). Flare put the cigarettes in his jacket pocket. He burned the note with his power and went upstairs. Flare enters Tsubaki's room and she asked "who was it?" Flare said "just a prank, anyways where will I be sleeping?" Tsubaki says "with me, in the same bed". Flare says "of course, what was I thinking?" Flare takes off his coat, sword, gauntlets and armored boots. He gets into bed with Tsubaki and Tsubaki rolls to face Flare and asks "will stay by my side forever?" Flare says "of course". The blossom and the flame lull off to sleep together.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, early morning, Flare was in the middle of a dream. Flare still in the mitts of his dream thinks ("wow this blanket is so soft and these pillows are fluffy "). Flare opens his eyes, looks around the room and says "it feels too early". Flare tries to sit up, looks down and Tsubaki's arms are around Flare and her head is on his chest. Flare says "no wonder I felt warm". Then Flare thinks ("what time is it anyways?") Flare reached over and picked up the clock and thought ("what's the point of setting an alarm clock if I wake up before it does"). Then he says "oh well I guess I'll take a shower and have something to eat". Flare unwraps Tsubaki's arms from around him, got out of bed, took a shower and put some pants on. He heads downstairs to the kitchen and cooks up eggs, bacon and orange juice. Flare makes enough for three and then Black Star walks into the kitchen and asks "what's for breakfast?" Flare says "eggs and bacon with orange juice". Black Star says "sounds good, is sleeping beauty still asleep?" Flare says "yeah". Black Star says "well, prince charming needs to go wake her up". Flare says "that's what prince charming is going to do". Flare puts a plate of eggs and bacon, glass of orange juice on a tray and picked it up and carried it up the stairs to Tsubaki's room. He enters the room and sets the tray on the little coffee table. Flare walks over to the bed, crouches down and says "baby it's time to wake up". Tsubaki rolls over opens her eyes and says "morning baby". Flare says "morning, I made you breakfast". Tsubaki says "I didn't know you could cook?" Flare says "well, when you live as long as I have you pick up a few things". Tsubaki says "baby, you are perfect. Your strong, handsome and can cook." Flare says "I don't know about that, anyways eat some breakfast, take a shower and get dressed we got school today". Tsubaki says "ok, morning kiss?" Flare leans in and kisses Tsubaki.

Later that day, at the academy the door to Stein's classroom swings open and Flare, Tsubaki and Black Star walk in and take their seats. The late bell goes off *ding dong* and Stein is not in the classroom. Flare leans over to Maka and asks "where is Stein at?" Maka says "I don't know, but apparently we're getting a substitute teacher". Flare says "I see, does anyone know who we are getting as a substitute?" Maka says "nobody knows, we just get the luck of the draw". Suddenly the door flies open and Medusa walks in wearing a naughty teacher outfit, like the ones you buy on Halloween. Medusa says "alright class, take your seats". Flare thinks ("fuck how did this happen to me"). Medusa says "alright class, I have an announcement to make, I will be substituting for Professor Stein for a couple days". Flare asked "okay, so what are we planning to do then?" Medusa says "well, to get to know you guys better, I thought we should take a hot springs trip". Flare says "I'm assuming Lord Death knows about this?" Medusa says "of course, now we leave tomorrow so make sure you're packed and ready to go". Flare thinks ("I know she has some other plan than a hot spring trip but I'm not too worried right now"). Tsubaki leans over and asks "Maka is throwing a party at her place after school would you like to come?" Flare says "yeah I would like that". Tsubaki says "great, this way you get to meet my other friends". Flare leans over and kisses Tsubaki then Flare sees a flash at the corner of his eye. Flare looks over and sees Medusa with a old style camera that prints out the picture from it after it takes the picture. Flare says "hold the fuck up, now I know damn well you did not just take a picture of me and Tsubaki kissing". Medusa says "yeah and you two look so cute". Flare snaps his fingers and the picture incinerates into ashes. Medusa says "not bad, lover boy".


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day, Flare, Tsubaki and Black Star stand in front of the door to Maka's apartment. Flare knocked on the door *knock, knock* and hears Maka saying "come in". Flare opens the door and walks in with Tsubaki and Black Star. Maka is sitting the couch wearing pink pants and a yellow sweater. Flare thinks ("she actually looks pretty looking like that"). Soul came out of the hallway and says "hey guys, welcome are other guests should be here soon". Flare looked at Soul and said "well there's your first welcome wagon if I ever heard one". Then suddenly they hear a knock on the door *knock, knock* and Flare says "I'll get it". Flare walks over to the door and opens it. He sees a boy with three white stripes in his hair on one side, a tall girl with brown hair, a short girl with blonde hair and a girl with pink hair. Flare points to them one after the other and says "Death the kid, the Thompson sisters Liz and Patty and Crona right?" Death the kid said "yeah and you're the immortal fire god Flare". Flare says "well nice to meet you, won't you come in?" They enter one by one and then Flare closed the door. Flare and Death the kid talk for a while and then Flare hears another knock on the door. *knock, knock* Flare walks to the door, he opens it and Skullth, Blair and Death Wish were standing there. Flare says "I figured you would show up". Skullth says "hell yeah it's a party". Then Blair suddenly says "hi flame boy". Flare looks at Blair and says "please don't call me that". Blair says "you know you like it". Flare turns to Skullth and says "anyways, did you bring it?" Skullth says "yeah, one bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey". Flare says "alright, come on in".

A few hours later, everyone is having fun and then Maka asks "Flare, can I try some whiskey too?" Flare looks at Maka and says "okay, but only a small glass". Flare pours the whiskey in a shot glass and hands it to Maka. Maka takes the glass and takes a drink then says "not bad". Flare says "cool, now Maka do you have any pain reliever, I have a bad headache". Maka says "yeah it's in the medicine cabinet, I'll show you". Maka and Flare walk over to the cabinet and Maka pulls out a little bottle of pills. She takes 5 pills out of the bottle and hands them to Flare. Flare takes the pills and puts them in his mouth; he drinks some whiskey to wash them down. Flare thinks ("I don't feel to well"). Maka looks at the bottle and says "oh no, I think I gave you Viagra instead". Flare says "wait what?" Maka says "ok, Flare I need you to go the spare bedroom and relax okay?" Flare says "okay". Flare wobbles to the spare bedroom and closes the door. He puts his sword down next to the door and lies back on top of the bed. A few minutes later, the door opens and Crona walks in. She closes the door and locks it *click*, then Crona walks over to the bed, props herself on top of the bed and sits on top of Flare's lower body. Then she says "I've heard a lot about you from my mother". Flare says "oh and what did she say?" Crona says "she said that you're good in bed". Flare says "I think that's the response I got from every woman I ever dated". Crona says "well, I wanted to find out for myself". Flare thinks ("well, shit I did not see this coming and what suck is that I can't move my arms to get her off me"}. Then suddenly the door opens and Blair walks in. She sees the situation and asks "can I join in too?" Flare thinks ("why is this happening to me?"). Blair walks over to the side of the bed and puts her boobs in Flare's face. Then Blair says "Do you like this lover boy?" Flare's face turns red; he regains movement of his arms and legs then pushes Crona and Blair off him. Then Flare gets off the bed, grabs his sword and leaves the room.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Flare and the rest of the class got on the bus and headed to the hot springs resort. Flare who is sitting next to Tsubaki feels the sensation of someone watching him. Flare looks to the left and sees Crona staring at him. She had a look that said ("we aren't done lover boy"). Flare sighs in grief and Tsubaki asks Flare "what's wrong?" Flare looks at Tsubaki and says "don't worry about it, it's nothing". Then, suddenly Maka turns around in her seat to face Flare and asks "hey Flare, do you want some tea?" Flare says "sure". Maka pours the tea in a paper cup and hands it to Flare. Flare tries to drink the tea, then suddenly the bus immediately stops and the tea splashes in Flare's right eye. Flare puts his hand over his right eye and yells "SHIT!" Maka asks "are you alright Flare?" Flare says "no, not really". Tsubaki takes out a handkerchief from her bag and wipes the tea off Flare's face. Then, Tsubaki said "let me see your eye". Flare moves his hand off his eye and opens it. The look on Maka and Tsubaki's face concerned Flare. Flare asks "Is everything all right?" Maka grabs a makeup mirror from her bag and hands it to Flare. Flare looks in the mirror and realizes that his right eye's color is purple instead of red. Flare yells "FUCK!"

After a few hours in the bus, Flare and the class arrive at the hot springs resort. The class starts to enter the resort and Flare stares at the resort and thinks ("I thought it would be bigger"). Suddenly, Tsubaki comes up behind Flare and wraps her arms around him. Flare asks "what's up?" Tsubaki says "just making sure your still here on planet earth". Flare cracks a smile and says "don't worry, I'm still here". Flare and Tsubaki walk into the hot springs resort and meet the hot springs hostess. The hostess says "welcome to our hot springs, fire god Flameheart". Flare asks "you know who I am?" The hostess says "yes, we were informed of your visit by your teacher". Flare says "Well, that makes sense how she got the idea for the hot springs". Tsubaki asks "what do you mean?" Flare says "Well, think about it hot springs aren't exactly cheap, and I'm pretty well known across the world".

Crona walks into the resort and sees Flare and Tsubaki talking. She walks over to Flare and asks "How about you and I share a room together?" Flare backs away from Crona a little bit and says "I'd rather take my chances with a hellhound, besides I'm planning to share a room with Tsubaki." Crona asks "Then why don't me and Tsubaki have a round of Rock, Paper, Scissors and the winner gets to share a room with you, sound good?" Flare looks at Tsubaki and says "it's up to you honey". Tsubaki says "why not". Crona and Tsubaki both move one of their arms up and down while saying "Rock…Paper…SCISSORS!" They both stop, Crona had Rock and Tsubaki had scissors. Flare says "Well, shit, I guess that's that". Crona said "Yes I won, Flare gets to share a room with me and also…" Flare asks "also what?" Crona says "I want you to call me baby doll throughout this whole trip." Flare looks at Crona with a blank stare and says *sigh* "very well, but just for this trip, when we get back to the academy the baby doll thing stops there". Crona said "Alright, let's go find our room lover boy" Flare says "right away, baby doll". As Flare walks away he whispers to Tsubaki ("tonight is a full moon, meet me in the garden.") The Flame and Blossom's meeting under the full moon.


	9. Chapter 9

Crona and Flare enter a room at the end of the hallway; the room had a heart shaped bed, with red satin sheets, about fifteen red pillows and a thin hanging curtain over the bed. Then, Crona said "this must be the honeymoon suite". Crona starts to blush and Flare says "like hell I'm staying in this room". He turns to walk out of the room and Crona says "can you at least give it a try, please". Flare looks at Crona who had a puppy dog look in her eyes and said "alright babydoll, but if you do anything weird it will be the last time we do something like this, understand?" Crona says "yes, Flare". Then, Flare says "alright, I got some stuff to do so I will see you at dinner". Crona says "okay". Flare walks out of the room and down the hall. The room door at the end of the hall opens up and Maka sticks her head out from the room and shouts "hey Flare can you help me out for a second". Flare says "I'm kind of busy at the moment". Maka says "it's just for a second". Flare says "well, I suppose so". Flare walks to the end of hall and enters the room. Maka is standing in the middle of the room wearing a satin red dress and asks "what do you think?" Flare says "You look very beautiful". Maka smiles and says "well thank you". Flare asks "is there anything else you needed?" Maka says "Well, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind teaching me how to slow dance?" Flare responds "I can but, I thought you already knew how to slow dance." Maka says "I can somewhat but, I keep stepping on Soul's shoes so, that's what I'm asking you for help." Flare says "Okay, I'll help you, we'll start your slow dancing training after dinner, now I got to go so I'll see you later." Maka says "alright see you later."

Flare walks out the room, closes the door behind him and walks toward the garden area. Flare sees Tsubaki sitting on the bench in the garden. Flare walks over to the bench and sits next to Tsubaki. Flare asks "How are you doing beautiful?" Tsubaki says "I'm fine". Flare says "now I know that's not true what's wrong". Tsubaki says "it's just that I haven't been able to spend any time with you". Flare says "it's only been a few hours and if you wanted to spend time with me, you should have said something…matter of fact, come with me I want to show you something." Tsubaki asks "where are we going?" Flare says "don't worry about it". Flare stands up, grabs Tsubaki's hand and leads her to the far wall that surrounds the garden. Flare let's go of Tsubaki's hand and parts a bush that's in front of them to reveal a door handle. Flare grabs the door handle and a door appears, Flare opens the door and steps through it with Tsubaki. They suddenly arrive in a camellia blossom field. Tsubaki asks "how did you do this?" Flare says "well, making alternate dimensions was always one of my specialties." Tsubaki says "this is a perfect place for what happens next." Flare asks "what would that be?" Tsubaki starts to disrobe and says "why sex of course, this way I know that I won't lose you". Flare says "I assure you that will never happen". Flare takes off his coat and approaches Tsubaki; they hold each other in their arms and slowly lay down in the field. The flame and the blossom make love in the moonlight, in the field of camellia blossoms.


End file.
